Lagrimas de Sangre
by Kim Potter-Black
Summary: ¿Todo acabado?Por que aunque iba acompañado,seguia estando solo o eso creia."-¿Me dejarias estar contigo para siempre...Syaoran?""-Si...Naoko" A veces la felicidad,solo necesita tropezar contigo por casualidad. Sakura/Clon Syaora, Syaoran/OC
1. Prologo

Bueno,aqui dejo mi primer fanfiction sobre Tsubasa:Cronicas de Sakura,solo digo que no son de mi propiedad(por desgracia¬¬) y que me situo despues del OVA1 pues hasta mas o menos donde he visto yo y pues del manga aun ando por el numero 7,,aqui dejo lo que seria el prologo(atencion:contado desde el punto de vista del verdadero Syaoran)

PROLOGO

Cerre mis ojos y voltee mi rostro hacia uno de mis lados mientras intentaba por todos los medios no ver las escena que se mostraba delante de mi y que sin duda,destruia mi corazon y mi alma como si de un simple cristal se tratase.

Habia intentado de todo con tal de que la princesa viera en mi al verdadero Syaoran,mas parecia que todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano y en este mismo instante lo podia ver o mas bien,lo evitaba ver con todo mi corazon.

El olor a sal llego a mi nariz y pude sentir la humedad en mis mejillas,provocando que en un acto reflejo,mis ojos se abrieran de la impresion y se clavaran en la imagen que tenia delante de mi,provocando que ams lagrimas traicioneras salieran de mis ojos marrones.

Podia ver la felicidad de todos,inclusive la de mi querida princesa,mientras daban la "bienvenida" a mi clon,con un cariño que yo sabia que jamas podria conseguir de parte de ellos,puesse me era imposible hacerlo cuando mi otro yo ya lo tenia.

¿Por que el destino se empeñaba en complicar mi existencia?

Sin darme cuenta,mi corazon poco a poco fue enamorandose atravez de lo que podia ver por mi ojo derecho de la joven princesa,mas ella,jamas lograria siquiera a tener el cariño de un amigo cuando su corazon se habia enamorado por dos veces ya de la misma persona:mi clon.

El habia tenido a su alcance e incluso despues de haberle causado tanto sufrimiento a mi querida y amada Sakura,ella no podia dejar de verlo con sus tiernos ojos y demostrandole su amor con sus palabras.

-Princesa Sakura...

Su nombre salio con amargura de mis labios,mientras que sentia el dolor de mi pecho cada vez mas grande y fuerte,como si no se quisiera ir de alli,mientras que las lagrimas salian de la carcel que eran mis mejillas para poder correr libres antes de desaparecer.

-Princesa Sakura...

Podia ver su sonrisa,la mas radiante que le habia podido ver desde el momento en el que yo empece a viajar con ellos y entendi que no importaba cuanto lo intentara o lo deseara,el lugar que ocupaba mi clon en el corazon de mis compañeros le pertenecia solo a el y si intentaba al menos conseguirme un lugar en sus vidas,seria como su sustituto,como si el fuera el verdadero Syaoran...

-Princesa...

Como si yo fuera solo un desconocido igual a su mas querido amigo que intentaba ocupar su lugar,aun cuando este le pertenecia desde un comienzo...

-...Sakura...


	2. A por el Pais de Jade

Aqui el primer capitulo,espero y les guste.

Atencion:Los personajes de Tsubasa no son mios(por mala suerte,jooo) pero la sinopsis de esta historia asi como los personajes nuevos que no ahigan salido antes de la serie,son de mi linda imaginacion(Imaginacion:Yupiii¡hablan de mi ¿cierto?)Ejem,si desean publicar mi historia en algun lugar,solo pidanme permiso y ya,que no muerdo (Imaginacion:Kim no muerde,solo ladra,jeje)Kim:Tu mejor calladita,linda(Imaginacion:Jooo,mala)

A POR EL PAIS DE JADE

El sueño habia terminado y ahora solo estaba la realidad,y pues aunque desde el punto de vista de alguien que lo ve desde fuera nada entre aquellos cuatro amigos habia cambiado,cuando estabas dentro de ese circulo y los conoces bien,sabes que nada volvera a ser lo mismo y es que,aunque pareciera que el nuevo Syaoran que los acompañaba era el mismo que aquel que los habia dejado y que resulto ser un malvado clon,ambos eran completamente distintos y era esa razon,por la cual la joven Sakura no podia ver como al verdadero Syaoran a aquel que ahora viajaba a su lado en el carromato que los llevaba hasta el centro de la ciudad,despues de haber aparecido en medio de la nada.

-Eh,tu,bola con patas,nos podias haber hecho aparecer un poco mas cerca de la ciudad,¿no te parece?

-Mokona no tiene la culpa,Mokona solo viaja.

-Esa no es excusa,bicho,las proxima vez dejanos en la ciudad y punto.

-Mokona no tiene la culpa,Kororin es malo con Mokona.

-¡¿Como me has llamado?

Las risas de parte del joven brujo y del joven chico no se hicieron de esperar al ver una nueva pelea entre la pequeña Mokona y el grandote Kurogane que intentaba atrapar a la bolita blanca sin conseguirlo de ninguna manera,mas se notaba que habia alguien alli que no se reia del espectaculo y eso llamo la atencion del joven Syaoran que miro a la hermosa muchacha que estaba a su lado,y que miraba con gesto ausente el camino que dejaban detras de ellos.

-Princesa,¿os encontrais bien?-le pregunto el joven chico,mientras acercaba su mano a la de la princesa para transmitirle su preocupacion atravez de su tacto,mas esta alejo su mano de la suya en un gesto claro de que no deseaba ningun tipo de contacto con aquel chico.

-Si,estoy bien solo un poco...cansada-termino,mirando de nueva cuenta el paisaje que dejaban atras y apretaba contra su pecho su mano.

Syaoran entendio que la princesa no deseaba que el la tocara y que seguramente tampoco deseaba que fuera el,el que los estuviera acompañando en ese momento pero mirando como Fye intentaba separar a Mokona y Kurogane intento dejar de lado sus pensamientos pesimistas acerca de los sentimientos de su amada y en centrarse en la mision de encontrar los recuerdos rotos de la princesa.

El paisaje fuera del carromato cambiaba poco a poco,dejando atras a la nada que era la arena y empezando a aparecer una gran ciudad,llena de hierva fresca y montones de arboles,donde parecia que las gentes eran felices y que disfrutaban de una vida llena de paz.

Fye se acerco desde su lugar hasta el conductor de los caballos y miro a las gentes que saludaban con una sonrisa a todo aquel que encontraba en su paso.

-Son muy felices aqui,¿cierto?

-Pues si-contesto el conductor-Al no haber guerras en este pais y al ser una ciudad libre de gobernantes las gentes viven felices haciendo lo que desean en verdad.

El conductor paro en la plaza principal y despues de desearles suerte,se fue rumbo a su hogar,que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Fyuu,esto si que es grande-comento Fye y razon no le faltaba pues el lugar estaba lleno de tiendas,personas que hiban y venian en compañia,dando un un paseo o comprando cosas,casas en cuyas puertas las gentes se reunian para hablar sobre sus tranquilas y felices vidas,o donde los amantes se despedian para verse,mas tarde.

Sin duda,tanto para Fye como para Kurogane,Sakura y Mokona,este era el mundo mas tranquilo que habia visto,dejando de lado aquel mundo donde la ciudad estaba bajo el agua y era demasiado diminuta para duda,ese era uno de los mundos mas tranquilos que habian podido ver y tambien el favorito de la joven princesa.

-Deberiamos buscar alojamiento y empezar a buscar la pluma mañana temprano-sugirio Syaoran,sin saber que cada de sus compañeros estaba sumergido en su propio mundo.

-Mokona quiere comer bolas de arroz-dijo la bolita blanca con un toque inocente que hizo reir a todo el grupo salvo a Kurogane que repetia una y otra vez "bollo gloton".

-Al fin podremos dormir en una cama de verdad,fyuu,que bien-dijo el brujo mientras se acostaba en una de las cuatro camas,y la pequeña Mokona se acostaba a su lado.-Kuropon,¿donde dormira?-pregunto Fye,mirando a las cuatro camas.

-¡¿Donde crees que voy a dormir,mago de pacotilla?-grito furioso el gran ninja mientras se sentaba en una de las camas mas alejadas de las demas.

-Fyuu,que genio,si yo solo preguntaba.

-Kuropon se enfada por nada,Kuropon esta estreñido-cantaba la pequeña Mokona desde su lugar en la cama de Fye,mientras que Kurogane se controlaba para no matar a la pequeña cosita blanca.

-Syaoran...

Tanto Mokona como Fye y Kurogane se giraron para mirar a la joven Sakura que miraba atravez de la ventana,como el cielo estrellado de la noche se cernia sobre ellos.

-No te preocupes,Syaoran solo fue un momento al baño y...-empezo a decir Fye pero la negativa de la princesa le interrumpio en su hablar,mientras que Kurogane miraba disimuladamente hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-Me referia al otro Syaoran,al verdadero-aclaro la princesa,aun negandose a creer que el joven de ojos marrones que los acompañaba era el verdadero Syaoran y el otro un simple clon creado para reunir las plumas.-Yo deseo ver a mi Syaoran...

Mokona miro a Fye y despues se fue a los brazos de Sakura,dandole su mejor de las sonrisas y consiguiendo que la joven princesa sonriera,antes de irse hacia su cama y caer rendida ante el sueño,al igualque se gundo despues cayo Fye o eso pensaba Kurogane cuando en el silencio del cuarto hablo en voz alto,rompiendo la quietud del lugar.

-No deberias escuchar a escondidas...

La sombra que estaba oculta detras de la puerta del cuarto solo pudo cerrar su puño en señal de impotencia y con paso silencioso y calmado,alejarse de alli,sin saber muy bien hacia donde dirigirse pero sabiendo que por lo menos esa noche,no debia volver al lado de su princesa.

Kurogane se metio entre las sabanas de su cama y cerro sus ojos,pero la voz del brujo lo detubo de caer en la incosnciencia del sueño.

-Sin duda,este Syaoran no podra ser feliz mientras nosotros no le demostremos que lo queremos con nosotros...

El ninja asintio imperceptiblemente y en poco tiempo,el silencio y la tranquilidad que se podia respirar en el pueblo se colo por la ventana abierta del cuarto,mientras que bajo el cielo estrellado,a la entrada del hotel,un joven de mirada castaña tan solo podia llorar de impotencia y dolor ante su situacion...


	3. La joven de las mil dimensiones

LA JOVEN DE LAS MIL DIMENSIONES

-Buenos dias-dijo Mokona mientras se sentaba en el regazo del joven chico que desayunaba en una de las mesas del comedor del hotel donde se habian alojado esa noche.-¡Mokona durmio como un troncooo!-exclamo la cosita blanca antes de empezar a comer lo que veia por la mesa.

-Jeje,me alegra que durmieras sin problemas-dijo con una sonrisa Syaoran,mientras miraba como llegaban el resto de sus compañeros y se sentaba a su lado en la mesa,deseandole los buenos dias y empezando a desayunar.

El chico de cabellos castaños miro fijamente el como la princesa comia sin mirar a ningun lugar aparte de su plato de comida y un suspiro imperceptible salio de sus labios.

El dia estaba resplandeciente y en la ciudad se podia sentir una agradable temperatura,y gracias a la amabilidad de los señores del hotel,podian pasar por inadvertidos ya que ahora tenian ropas adecuadas para el lugar.

-¿Adonde deberiamos ir primero?-pregunto el brujo mientras miraba a las personas que hiban de un lado para otro.-Kuroton,¿tu que dices?

-¡¿Por que me preguntas a mi?-pregunto enfadado Kurogane mientras lo miraba de manera asesina.

-Fyuu,que genio tiene Kuroton por la mañana-dijo con su tipica sonrisa el mago.

-¡No me llames asi!

-Ya,ya,no te exaltes,Kurorin.

-¡Me llamo Kurogane!

Syaoran miro a la princesa la cual miraba a su alrededor maravillada pero con un deje de tristeza en si mirada y se dirigio ante sus dos compañeros que aun seguian discutiendo.

-¿Por que no llevan a la princesa a visitar la ciudad?-pregunto.-Yo me encargare de buscar la pluma,no hace falta que vayamos todos.-termino mientras veia como sus compañeros asentia y se hiban junto con Sakura y Mokona en direccion contraria a la que hiba el,sin duda,eso era lo mejor que podia hacer por ese dia o eso se queria creer el.

-Fyuu,la ciudad es enorme,¿no crees Kuroponcio?-pregunto Fye mientras miraba las tiendas y casas y como Sakura hiba de escaparate en escaparate mirandolo todo,con una entusiasta Mokona en sus brazos gritando y bailando de jubilo.

-Bah,tampoco es para tanto-dijo en ninja mientras veia como algunas de las jovenes los saludaban con grandes sonrisas en sus labios,tanto a el como al joven mago de un solo ojo.

Tal parecia que aunque vestian con las ropas tipicas de la ciudad,se notaba que eran extranjeros,seguramente por el hecho de que incluso siendo una ciudad,alli todo el mundo se conocia al menos de vista.

-Sakura parece mas animada-comento el mago de un solo ojo,mientras miraba a la chica en cuestion con una mirada tierna.

-Si,supongo que si...-dijo sin mas Kurogane.

-Bueno,muchas gracias por la informacion,y siento las molestias-dijo por quinta vez en el dia Syaoran,mientras volvia a salir de un establecimiento y volvia a la calle principal en busca de otro lugar en donde poder conseguir mas informacion de la que ya tenia que de por si era bastante poca o mas bien nula.

Miro a su alrededor y suspiro,cuando sin previo aviso,un muchacho choco contra el,causando que ambos cayesen,el desconocido justo encima de Syaoran.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el joven mientras se levantaba,mientras se colocaba mejor la capucha de su capa sin dejar que su cara fuese vista por nadie.

-Oye,¿te ocurre algo?-pregunto Syaoran mientras se levantaba y se ponia delante del joven que tal parecia que era una cabeza mas bajo que el y de complexion menos atletica.

-Bueno...-empezo diciendo pero se vio interrumpido por el hecho de que unos campesinos hiban corriendo justo por el mismo camino por el que habia llegado el chico.-Me tengo que ir.

Syaoran al ver el porque de que se tuviera que ir,lo cogio de la mano y tiro de el,empezando a correr con el delante,guiandolo entre calles hasta el mismo hotel donde habia dormido la noche anterior.

El joven desconocido parecia no rozar el suelo,mientras que Syaoran corria con rapidez por las calles dejando rapidamente atras a los campesinos,hasta que en pocos minutos llegaron a la entrada del hotel y subieron rapidamente hacia los cuartos.

-Los despistamos-dijo Syaoran mientras se sentaba en en su cama y miraba al joven desconocido que estaba parado en mitad del cuarto,aun sin dejar que su rostro fuera visto por su salvador.-Oye,¿me dejas verte el rostro?

El joven desconocido solto un suspiro audible y con rapidez se quito la capucha mostrando su rostro y sorprendiendo al joven Syaoran.

El rostro que se aparecia delante de el era de hermosura extrema,de piel palida y de caracteristicas finas,labios finos y de color rosa,ojos grandes y brillantes de color verde esmeralda con tonos su espalda caia una larga melena lisa de color rojo,atada en una coleta baja.

-Pero si eres una...-empezo Syaoran,bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Chica?-pregunto con una sonrisa la joven de ojos esmeraldas mientras se quitaba la capa y mostraba su vestimenta,para nada parecida a la de aquel mundo.

Su cuerpo,tal y como habia pensado el joven de cabellos castaños,era esbelto y de estatura una cabeza mas baja que el,su vestimenta era unos pantalones anchos y y un top con unas mangas anchas a mitad del brazo y con un hermoso collar en forma de llave con una media luna en ella.

-Soy Syaoran-se presento el joven mirada hiba desde los ojos de su nueva compañera hacia su vestimentay de vuelta a empezar.

La chica sonrio y con voz dulce y cantarina respondio...

-Yo soy Naoko,la joven de las mil dimensiones...


	4. Naoko

NAOKO

-Yo soy Naoko,la chica de las mil dimensiones...-dijo la joven de ojos verdes mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus finos labios y daba una vuelta sobre si misma,admirando el decorado sencillo pero elegante del lugar,todo hecho de manera que le daba un toque rustico al lugar pero sin duda,fino y en cierto modo,seguramente para los enamorados... lugar de ensueño.-Por cierto,gracias por ayudarme,te debo una-dijo antes de colocarse de nuevo la capa,pero esta vez dejando la capucha sin ponersela,mientras que un viento rebelde se colaba por la ventana abierta de la habitacion y jugaba levemente con los sedosos cabellos rojos de la chica.-Pero creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de meterte en problemas.

Syaoran la miro estrañado,pues siendo sincero,era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por meterlo a el en algun problema,como le acababa de demostrar la chica y le sonrio,negando con la cabeza con tranquilidad.

-No ahi problema,en verdad.-dijo para hacerle ver que poco le importaban los problemas.-Espera aqui,te traere ropa para que puedas cambiarte y que no te reconozcan-se ofrecio,y antes de la joven pudiera si quiera discutir,ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitacion para ir en busca de las prendas para la chica.

-¡Espera!

Syaoran se detuvo y la miro,un poco extrañado por la peticion de la chica.

-¿Puedo llamarte,"lobito"?-le pregunto,mientras le sonreia dulcemente,pues ella sabia que ese era el significado de su nombre,"pequeño lobo",y sentia que hiban a ser grandes amigos o quizas,era solo que su magia le confundia un poco su percepcion de las cosas...

_Espera un momento-_la voz de su mente,una voz que no solia escuchar amenudo,la hizo sumirse en sus pensamientos-_¿Magia?¿Acaso este chico posee poderes magicos?-_la sorpresa se mostro en los ojos verdes de la chica y una sonrisa de comprension surco sus labios antes de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por la voz del chico de cabello corto.

-Claro-fue todo lo que dijo a su pregunta,sin notar siquiera que su compañera en aquellos momentos,habia estado sumida en sus pensamientos-Ahora vuelvo-y con esa frase simple,salio del cuarto rumbo a buscar la ropa que le habia prometido.

Naoko se sento en la cama donde momentos antes habia estado sentado Syaoran y sin detenerse a pensar siquiera,cogio su llave,aquella que tenia colgada alrededor de su cuello con una fina cadena de plata y tras decir un simple hechizo en idioma extraño,la llave se tranformo en un gran baculo,de casi dos metros y de un brillante color dorado en cuya cima estaba una luna menguante de la que salia una luz,un baculo de poder increiblemente poderoso.

-Baculo de la luna,dime...¿cual es mi futuro?-pregunto,dejando que del baculo saliera un rayo de luz que impacto contra la pared de enfrente,e donde se proyectaban diferentes alegres,otras de llenas de luz y otras sumidas en la oscuridad.-Entiendo...

* * *

-¡¿Como es posible que aun no ahigais encontrado a la princesa?

-Lo lamentamos mi señor,pero su majestad utilizo el puente dimensional para huir del reino y no sabemos en que mundo puede haber ido a parar-fue la disculpa que el asustado y arrepentido guardia le daba a su principe,esperando impasible pero con temor en su mirada,una respuesta por el soberano del reino,que parecia pensar,de espaldas a su subdito.

-Se que mi prometida es muy poderosa...-empezo el soberano,dandose la vuelta y clavando sus ojos grises y frios como el hielo en los asustadizos del guardia-...pero eso no es escusa para que lograra escapar,asique te dare una ultima oportunidad para encontrar a la princesa o sino...-una sonrisa macabra surco los labios del joven soberano y el guardia sintio como se le congelaba la respiracion ante la mirada perversa que le dirigia su amo.-...me temo que ya no me seras de utilidad,y ahora largo.

El guardia hizo una ultima reverencia y salio de la sala del trono como si el mismisimo diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo,dando varias ordenes a los guardias que se encontraba en su camino,diciendoles que se preparasen para partir atravez del puente dimensional en busca de la princesa desaparecida.

-Ya te encontrare,mi querida Nadeshiko,te encontrare y nada ni nadie impedira que te conviertas en mi esposa-murmuro el soberano de ojos grises mientras se sentaba en su trono y observaba a la brillante luna atravez de la bobeda de cristal que hacia de techo en la sala-Seras mia y solo mia...Nadeshiko...

* * *

-Buuh,no creo que este me quede,¿eh?-decia la chica de cabello rojo mientras miraba la ropa que le tendia Syaoran y se las ponia por delante de su cuerpo,intentando ver como le quedarian.-Ademas...¿no pasare frio?-pregunto,mirando alarmada al joven que yacia tumbado en su cama mirandola con una sonrisa y que nego con la cabeza.-Pero que conste que no creo que me quede.-termino,antes de salir del cuarto rumbo al baño para poder cambiarse a gusto.

Syaoran se levanto de su comoda cama,aquella que la noche no habia podido disfrutar al completo y se asomo por la ventana abierta,pudiendo ver como la princesa,Fye y Kurogane junto con una emocionada Mokona,se comian un helado justo en el establecimiento que habia enfrente del hotel y no pudo evitar saludar con una mano a la pequeña Mokona que lo habia visto y lo llamaba alegremente...

oOoOoOoO

-¡Syaoran!-decia una y otra vez mientras saltaba de un lado de la mesa hacia el otro con tal de conseguir la atencion del chico que la saludaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey,bollo con patas,estate quieto!-le reprochó Kurogane mientras la cogia de las orejas y la quitaba de encima de la mesa,lanzandosela al mago quien la cogio con delicadeza entre sus brazos y una sonrisa en sus labios-Levantas dolor de cabeza.

Sakura sonrio mientras levantaba su mirada y la clavaba en la del chico que aun los observaba desde la ojos eran tan tiernos,tan dulces pero a la vez tan triste,que por un instante creyo estar viendo al Syaoran que durante muchisimo tiempo,estuvo acompañandola en busca de sus ese momento en el que confundio la realidad con sus recuerdos desaparecio al ver como el chico de cabellos castaños se giraba hacia atras y pegaba un brinco,adentrandose con rapidez a la habitacion.

-Fye-llamo con su dulce voz la princesa al mago,consiguiendo su atencion enseguida-¿Sabes si Syaoran Lee conoce a alguien aqui?-pregunto con su ingenuidad de siempre.

El mago dirigio su mirada hacia la ventana,en donde ya no estaba el aludido y se volvio hacia la princesa,que aun lo miraba espectante de su respuesta,negando con la cabeza,pues que supiera,ese Syaoran no podia conocer a nadie ya que llevaba años encerrado...

-Vale-fue todo lo que dijo la princesa antes de comerse otra cucharada de su helado de fresa,escuchando como Mokona hacia enfadar a Kurogane,el cual perdia la paciencia cada vez con mas frecuencia y facilidad...

oOoOoOoO

Syaoran estaba ensimismado mirando como sus compañeros se tomaban el helado,pensando en como le gustaria ser aceptado al igual que lo habia sido el otro Syaoran,pues aunque lo intentasen,y el sabia que lo intentaban,ellos aun no le tenian la suficiente confianza como para llamarlo "amigo"...

-Ejem,esto...¿Syaoran?-pregunto una voz por detras de el y al girarse no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco en su sitio y alejarse de la ventana para entrar en la habitacion,mirando fijamente a la chica que tenia delante de el y que no se parecia en nada a la que habia conocido antes,aunque era la misma.

Sus antiguas ropas junto con su capa estaban encima de una de las camas,mientras que ella vestia ropas de aquel mundo.

Syaoran,en su afan por cogerle ropa y por el simple hecho de no saber que elegir,escogio un poco de todo,y tal parecia que su nueva amiga se habia inclinado por ciertas prendas que no recordaba haber escogido el mismo.

Naoko vestia un sencillo traje verde,en diferentes tonos,pues en la parte de arriba y en lo que seria la falda era de color oscuro mientras que era semi transparente en la parte del abdomen,y por las mangas que le llegaban hasta el codo,con unos lazos que alli se ataban al igual que en la cintura,de color verde esmeralda que contrastaba con sus falda le quedaba hasta medio muslo y era bastante ancha por lo que cuando dio una vuelta sobre si misma,esta giro con ella elevadose al sus pies llevaba unas bailarinas tambien de color verde,brillantes que se ataban em varios lazos en el cambio,su pelo caia en tirabuzones que antes no estaban hasta su cintura y hombros completamente sueltos,adornandolos solo un prendedor en forma de media luna,que por su tono plateado resaltaba en su pelo rojo como el fuego.

-Esto...¿me queda bien o no?-pregunto Naoko mientras miraba su vestido por todos los lados,intentando convencerse de que le quedaba bien.-Lo siento,pero mi color favorito es el verde.-dijo mientras sonreia,como dando esa excusa por el hecho de haber elegido ese color para su ropa.

Syaoran sonrio.

Esa joven le parecia extraña,pues no parecia ser capaz de parar de sonreir,pero a diferencia de Fye que lo hacia para no entablar lazos afectivos,ella lo hacia por que **deseaba **tener **lazos efectivos** o eso era lo que el joven Lee sentia.

-Vamos,tengo hambre-dijo derrepente Naoko,cogiendo de la mano a Syaoran y tirando de el hacia la puerta con impetu-¡Vamos!-exclamo con alegria mientras se colgaba del brazo de un sorprendido Syaoran y que despues de unos instantes asintio y empezo a caminar junto con Naoko colgada de su brazo izquierdo,hacia afuera del hotel en busca de algo que comer.


	5. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

-Y entonces fue cuando Yuuko me dijo que no me podria ayudar.-finalizo la joven de cabellos rojos, despues de tomar su ultima cucharada de pastel de chocolate.

Los cinco viajeros que escuchaban con atencion el relato, se habían sumido en un extraño silencio que lleno el ambiente del solitario comedor del hotel en el que se hospedaban, siendo la pequeña Mokona, como siempre, la primera en romper con la tensión en el ambiente.

-Entonces tu eres la sobrina de Yuuko,¿no?

Un leve asentimiento seguido de una sonrisa por parte de la chica de ojos esmeraldas, fue todo lo que necesitaron los viajeros para saber que ella no era un peligro, pues conociendo como conocían a la bruja dimensional, cualquiera que fuera de su familia era de confianza.

Mokona salto desde los brazos de Fye y se coloco encima de la pelirroja cabeza de la adolescente, dando a entender a todos que ella daba el visto bueno a que viajara con ellos, siendo secundada en su decision por una sonrisa de Sakura, unos aplausos por parte de Fye, un leve sentimiento de cabeza de Syaoran y un "Keh" de parte de Kurogane. La joven pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y con delicadeza, bajo al pequeño conejo blanco de su cabeza, abrazándolo tiernamente, mientras murmuraba unas palabras en una de su largas y puntiagudas orejas, en voz baja pero lo suficientemente en alto como para que la pequeña volita blanca la escuchara sin problemas.

-¿Y como llegaste hasta este mundo, Naoko-chan?

La pregunta que salio de los labios de la joven Sakura, hizo que todos fijaran su atención en la pelirroja adolescente, que parecía buscar algo entre sus ropas, mas bien, debajo de aquel atuendo que se había puesto hacia ya casi cuatro horas atrás tal y como le había dicho Syaoran, dejando escapar una exclamación de alegría cuando logro encontrar lo que buscaba, tomándolo entre sus dedos y dejándolo a la vista de todos.

Era una fina cadena de oro, de la cual colgaba un elegante y extraño dije en forma de llave, pero con una media luna justo encima, creando una forma extraña que llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Puu.¡Es una llave-báculo!¡Transformalo!¡Transformalo!-gritaba una y otra vez la pequeña Mokona, mientras saltaba de un lado a otro de la mesa en la cual estaban reunidos todos, ganándose una mirada de resignación por parte de los viajeros.

-Creo que mejor no...jeje-logro decir Naoko sobre el alboroto que estaba causando el pequeño peluche blanco, que fue silenciado por un golpe que Kurogane le dio en la cabeza, haciéndolo llorar. Fue en ese momento en el cual, la joven pelirroja se hizo una pregunta mentalmente _"¿Con que clase de lunáticos habia terminado encontrandose?"_

**oOoOoOo**

Oscuridad.

Era todo lo que había en aquella habitación.

La mas profunda oscuridad.

Pero para el ser que estaba allí no significaba nada. El conocía a la perfección cada rincón de aquel lugar, se conocía hasta la ultima mota de polvo que cubría los y muebles y cuadros de aquel sitio.

El soberano cerro los ojos, inhalando el aroma a madera vieja mientras que su mente divagaba entre las imágenes del pasado que volvían en aquellos momentos de soledad a el...

****FlashBack****

_La luz del sol entraba como un manantial de agua pura en la estancia, resaltando el color azul de las paredes y haciendo brillar la madera de las estanterías llenas de libros, al igual que las mesas._

_El lugar olía a flores, a madera recién barnizada, y a libros antiguos, mientras que el olor a pintura fresca, proveniente de uno de los nuevos cuadros de la estancia, se disipaba con lentitud._

_Todo indicaba que el lugar estaba vacio, mas no era así, pues se podia ver a dos niños de no mas de siete años, sentados en las comodas sillas alrededor de unas de las mesas, leyendo uno de los miles de libros que allí había._

_O al menos unos de ellos si que leia._

_-Esto es aburrido-se quejo en voz alta la pequeña niña que estaba sentada mirando fijamente la puerta abierta de la biblioteca, como si esperase que algun adulto entrase por allí para decirle que se había librado de tener que estar en aquel lugar tan aburrido y podia salir.-Vamos a jugar, Shun._

_El niño de ojos rojos levanto su mirada del libro que leia en aquel momento y la fijo en la verde de su amiga, la cual lo miraba con esperanza en sus ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa al otro lado de la mesa._

_-Pero...debemos estudiar y..._

_La escusa que ponía el niño de mirada carmesí solo sirvió para que su joven amiga suspirara de impotencia y resignación_

_La niña, de hermosos ojos verdes era una pequeña belleza, pues sus ropas resaltaban la palidez de su rostro y el color rojo brillante de sus cabellos, que danzaba libre, sin llegar mas abajo que de sus hombros._

_Mientras tanto el niño que la acompañaba era mas bien moreno de piel, de ojos rojos sangre y cabello corto y pulcra mente peinado, negro como el carbón._

_El niño, el cual parecía responder al nombre de Shun, miro con sus ojos rojos como la sangre hacia la puerta al sentirse observado, mientras podía escuchar las maldiciones que salían de los labios de su acompañante en voz baja, apretando sus labios al ver quien era._

_Un niño, vestido con ropas extranjeras de color negro y signos en dorado,que parecía de su misma edad o quizás un año mayor que ellos, estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándolo fijamente. Sus cortos cabellos castaños estaban despeinados pero eso solo hacia resaltar el dorado de su piel y el café de sus ojos._

_Derrepente, el sonido de una silla rodándose llamo su atención, al igual que la del recién llegado, pudiendo ver como la joven niña se había puesto en pie al notar la presencia de un tercero en la estancia y corría hacia el recién llegado, abrazándolo con alegría palpable._

_-¡Syaoran!_

_El recién llegado sonrió, hundiendo su cara en el cabello de su amiga, la cual se había lanzado-literalmente hablando-a sus brazos en un anhelado abrazo por parte de ambos niños, correspondiendo a dicho acto de cariño, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de su amiga, contento de haber vuelto a su hogar._

_-Nadeshiko..._

_La niña sonrió y después se separo de su amigo para dedicarle su mas dulce mirada y su mas amplia sonrisa._

_El niño de ojos rojos solo podía mirar con ira contenida al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, apretando su manos alrededor del libro que aun sostenía entre estas..._

****Fin FlashBack****

Sus puños se habían cerrado por instinto mientras que sus ojos se abrían, mostrándolos de un rojo inquietante, demostrando como el simple hecho de recordar el pasado hacia florecer sus mas oscuros deseos de venganza.

Para su pesar, no podía borrar de su memoria aquellos años de su vida, su niñez con aquella que el consideraba su mejor amiga y el niño que poco a poco logro quitársela.

-¡Maldito Syaoran!-exclamó lleno de rabia, golpeando su puño con fuerza contra la mesa central en donde se solia sentar a leer de pequeño-¡Maldito!

Como alma que lleva el diablo, salio del polvoriento lugar cerrando de un portazo la puerta y caminando por el pasillo hacia algun lugar desconocido.

-Te matare, Syaoran y sere yo quien se con Nadeshiko...


	6. Sueño

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, gracias a los que me dejan sus reviews y sobretodo a mi amiga Nana que me ayuda mucho a la hora de contar mis historias.

**_Atencion: Los personajes no son mios (desgraciadamente) salvo algunos de mi invencion (inserten aqui al Soberano/Shun o a Naoko...)_**

Este capitulo se centra en la Bruja Dimensional,y en el pasado que Syaoran(el verdadero) no recuerda.  
Para los interesados, aviso que no queda mucho para que el Clon aparezca, en lo máximo un par de capítulos por lo que espero que sean pacientes e intentare actualizar lo antes posible tanto este como mis otros fics.

* * *

-**Señora Yuuko, ha llegado una carta para ti atravez de Mokona.**  
La voz del que era su "ayudante" la saco de sus pensamientos, mientras dejaba su cerveza encima de la mesa de la cocina, el lugar en donde habia estado desde hacia ya un par de horas, esperando a que la comida fuera servida ya que tenia mucha hambre, y se giro hacia el joven que le tendia la carta blanca, tomando esta con inusitada lentitud.  
watanuki esperaba justo enfrente de la bruja para saber de que trataba la carta que recién habia llegado atravez de la Mokona negra, pero una seria mirada de su jefa le hizo entender que debía salir, algo que hizo aunque molesto.

Yuuko abrió la carta nada mas ver como Watanuki se perdia por el pasillo, seguramente para averiguar donde se encontraban Maru y Moro, encontrándose con un fino papel de pergamino perfectamente escrito con letra fina y elegante, reconociendo la escritura de inmediato.

-**¿Que querrá ahora la pequeña Nadeshiko?**-se pregunto en voz alta mientras se ponia en pie y empezaba a caminar por toda la cocina, empezando la lectura de su carta...

(Carta)

_Querida Yuuko:  
Te escribia para darte las gracias por todo y tambien para decirte que he llegado sana y salva a mi primer mundo, nunca pense que mi magia fuera capaz de abrir estos tuneles entre dimensiones pero supongo que siendo pariente tuya no me deberia sorprender.  
__También te escribía para saber si me podrías devolver "aquella cosa", ya sabes que me refiero a lo que te tuve que entregar para que pudiese desbloquear mi magia, necesito de ello para averiguar una cosa y en cuanto deje de usarlo te lo devolveré enseguida, no te debes preocupar por ello._

_Me encontré con Mokona (la blanca) y me lo puedes enviar atravez de ella, también te agradecería unos cuantos pasteles de esos que hace Watanuki y que sabes que me encantan. Dile que me haga una docena por favor.  
_

_Oh, casi se me olvida. En el interior de la carta esta lo que pude encontrar en este mundo de lo que me pediste, exactamente lo que me cabía dentro del sobre, por lo que el resto debo enviártelo atravez de Mokona en cuanto tu te pongas en contacto conmigo.  
_

_Besos para ti, Maru y Moro, Mokona y Watanuki..._

_Naoko._

(Fin de la Carta)

-**Es cierto, ahora se llama Naoko...lo había olvidado**-comento con una sonrisa la bruja dimensional mientras dejaba la carta encima de la mesa de la cocina y cogia el sobre, metiendo la mano dentro de el y sacando lo que estaba dentro.

Una fina pulsera de cobre, con pequeñas piedras de color grisáceo y justo en el centro, una de mayor tamaño en forma de corazón, de color rojo y con una pequeña abertura en el centro de la piedra, como si el corazón se fuera a romper por la mitad en cualquier momento.

-**La piedra de los Amantes, pensé que le resultaría mas difícil encontrarla...¡Watanuki!**

El grito se escucho por toda la casa, y un cansado y ya acostumbrado Kimihiro Watanuki se dirigió a la cocina en donde aun se encontraba la bruja para la cual trabajaba sin descanso, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ver la amplia sonrisa que la mujer tenia en el rostro.  
Estaba ya seguro de que cuando aquella mujer de largos cabellos negros sonreía de aquella manera, significaba que el tendría que hacer algún trabajo extra que no le iba a gustar nada.  
Y sabia que aquella vez no seria la eccepcion.

-La pequeña Naoko desea que le hagas una decena de tus pasteles, y me gustaría entregarselos lo antes posible.-fue todo lo que salio de los labios de la bruja, antes de abandonar la cocina rumbo a su cuarto, en donde guardaría en un lugar segura aquella pulsera que aun mantenía entre sus manos y que tanta falta haría en su debido tiempo.

Watanuki solo pudo suspirar y encerrarse en aquel lugar que era el único "tranquilo" de la casa a terminar de hacer la comida y también para empezar lo antes posible con el pedido que le había hecho la sobrina de la bruja.

OoOoOoOoO

Se revolvio en la cama y se acosto de lado, el sueño hacia mucho que le habia vencido pero, desgraciadamente para el, este no parecia querer que el joven descansara, pues lo que le mostraba no era nada grato de ver.  
Se volvio a acomodar mejor sobre el colchon en busca de alguna pose que lograse hacerle entrar en un sueño mas agradable, pero aquel que estaba teniendo lo tenia completamente atrapado.

Y parecia demasiado real para ser un simple sueño.

(Sueño)

_Llamas.  
Dolor.  
Gritos._

_Las gentes corrian por todas partes y, aunque nadie sabia exactamente hacia donde estaba la salida de aquel infierno, no parecia importarles cuando se movian insistentemente por todo el gran salon.  
Las espadas surcaban el aire, aquella que pertenecian a los invasores, y arrebataban las vidas de las personas que estaban alli y que habian asistido a aquella celebracion por el hecho de ser el septimo cumpleaños de la princesa de aquel reino._

_Mas gritos de dolor se elevaban en el aire, pero el solo presto atención a uno._

**_-¡Princesa Nadeshiko!_**

_Desde donde estaba,podia ver claramente como uno de los invasores tomaba a la fuerza el brazo derecho de la niña, intentando obligarla a caminar para llevarsela con el hasta donde estaba su amo y señor, el que habia planeado atacar el castillo aquel dia en especial.  
Llevado por la irade ver como lastimaban a su amiga, el niño de siete años salio corriendo hasta donde podia ver a la cumpleañera,la cual lloraba mientras se resistia a caminar, pegandole una patada en la cara al adulto que molestaba a la princesa y apuntandolo con su espada, aquella que utilizaba desde el principio de la invasion para defenderse de los asaltantes._

_-**No toqueis a la princesa.**_

_Las pequeñas manos de la niña fue lo que le impidio seguir amenazando al invasor, girandose el joven para saber como se encontraba la princesa, que yacia sentada en el suelo, aferrandose a su brazo con fuerza mientras dejaba caer las lagrimas de sus ojos.  
El corazon del niño se encojio al ver como sufria su amiga, dejando que su espada cayese al suelo y poniendose de rodillas en el suelo para poder quedar a la misma altura que su joven amiga, abrazandola protectoramente mientras que las lagrimas de la princesa mojaban su camisa.  
Desde siempre habia odiado verla llorar, desde el mismo momento en el que la conocio, por lo que se sentia impotente al saber que no podia hacer nada para mitigar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos al saber que todos los que estaban alli, intentaban salvar su vida de aquellos invasores._

_-**Syaoran...**_

_El aludido, que hasta aquellos momentos habia cerrado los ojos, dejandose llevar por la calidez del abrazo,abrio de pronto los ojos con sorpresa viendo como la terrible escena que hasta entonces habia estado presenciando se desvanecia y los sumía a ambos en la completa oscuridad.  
Apartando lentamente su cuerpo del de la princesa, se pudo ver a si mismo como el joven de diecisiete años que era en aquellos momentos, mientras que su amiga seguia con la misma apariencia._

_La de una niña de diez años._

_-**Princesa...**_

_Su voz se corto al ver, como los pelirrojos y largos cabellos de la princesa se volvian blancos y cortos, no llegando mas alla que un par de centimentros por debajo de sus hombros, mientras que los ojos verdes se volvian cada vez mas opacos y carentes de vida, y su color se transformaba del esmeralda al azul cielo y mas tarde a uno que era casi tan transparente como el de las gotas de agua._

_-**Prince...**_

_**-Estoy en el mundo sin retorno, sellada en lo profundo, sentenciada a olvidarte, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos...Syaoran...**_

_**-Princesa...**_

_La volvió a abrazar, apretando el pequeño cuerpo de la niña contra el suyo ya adulto, sintiendo como este se desvanecía lentamente entre pequeños puntos de luz, que se elevaban por el cielo como si fueran pequeñas motas de polvo, alejándose de el...lentamente.  
Se separo del cuerpo que hasta entonces había estado abrazando, fijando sus ojos en el rostro de la niña antes de que esta se desvaneciera para siempre, dejándolo solo en aquella oscuridad. _

_-**Estoy en el mundo sin retorno... búscame en lo mas profundo... no deseo olvidarte...quiero que volvamos a...encontrarnos... Syao...ran...**_

_**-¡Princesa Nadeshiko!**_

(Fin del Sueño)

-**¡Princesa Nadeshiko!**

Como si un resorte se hubiese activado, se levanto de repente de la cama, quedando sentado sobre el mullido colchón y con todas las sabanas por el suelo, seguramente por su culpa por levantarse tan deprisa.  
El sudor surcaba su rostro y cuello, un sudor frió que era el resultado de aquel extraño sueño, quitándose con sus manos, los mechones de cabello que se aderian a su frente por culpa de la humedad.

-**¿Un...sueño?-**se pregunto en voz alta mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a paso lento hasta la ventana, sintiendo el frió del suelo bajo sus pies descalzos, y descorriendo la cortina para que le dejase ver el paisaje nocturno de aquella ciudad.-**Pero...¿quien era esa princesa?-**se inquirió mientras sus ojos se posaban en la luna llena que brillaba en lo alto del cielo, que brillaba con un ligero color rojo, dándole un toque misterioso y peligrosos a la noche.-**¿Quien es... Nadeshiko?**

oOoOoOo

**-Parece que poco a poco se va dando cuenta.**

**-Es normal, esa chica ha llegado y pone en peligro nuestro plan.**

**-¿Quiere que la elimine, maestro?**

-**No...ella no recuerda nada, y el tampoco.**-una sonrisa fria y calculadora surco sus labios, iluminando su rostro con una mueca que helaba la sangre a quien la viese.-**Podemos sacar beneficio de ello... Esa joven nos llevara directamente hasta donde deseamos...**

oOoOoOo

Crack.

La pequeña caja de cristal dejaba entre ver una fisura, justo en el centro de uno de sus cristales, el cual poco a poco se iba resquebrajando mas y mas, haciendo que esa fisura se convirtiera en una amenazada para la seguridad de la caja.  
La luz rojiza que se encontraba en el interior, parecía agitarse en el interior del cofre, siendo esta la causa de la fisura del recipiente, brillando cada vez mas y mas intensamente, iluminando con su resplandor rojizo la oscuridad que reinaba en aquella habitación en la que descansaba.

La luz lentamente empezó a apagarse, volviendo a su leve resplandor normal, iluminando así, apenas un poco de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre la caja de cristal.


End file.
